dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Dark Prince Returns
ベジータ !! |Rōmaji title =Hakai Ōji Bejīta Fukkatsu!! Butōkai Rannyū |Literal title =Vegeta, the Prince of Destruction, is Revived!! Intrusion at the Tournament |Number = 228 |Manga = Goku vs. Vegeta *Vegeta's Pride |Saga = Babidi Saga |Airdate = May 25, 1994 |English Airdate = October 29, 2001 |Previous = Heart of a Villain |Next = Vegeta's Pride }} ベジータ !! |Hakai Ōji Bejīta Fukkatsu!! Butōkai Rannyū|lit. "Vegeta, the Prince of Destruction, is Revived!! Intrusion at the Tournament"}} is the ninth episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twenty-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series (and the 213th episode of the original dub). This episode first aired in Japan on May 25, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 29, 2001. Summary Getting tired of waiting once more, Vegeta begins yelling at Gohan, claiming that he's weak and should have destroyed Dabura by now and Gohan realizes that Vegeta should've fought Dabura then Piccolo and Krillin would be restored. Goku tries to vouch for him, but Vegeta begins yelling at him too, and prepares to blow up the ship. Supreme Kai tries to stop him, and Vegeta threatens to kill him too, until Goku grabs his hand and stops the attack as he tells Vegeta to not blow up the ship and Vegeta reluctantly agrees. Supreme Kai then realizes that Vegeta is the "new recruit" Dabura was talking about after realizing that the new recruit is standing right in front of them. Babidi decides that Vegeta will be the latest victim of his mind control due to the darkness that still remains in his heart. When Vegeta feels Babidi's influence start, he screams in pain and tells the others that something is "attacking" him, to which they reply they can not see anything. Vegeta says that whatever is attacking him is attacking "from inside" and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Shin realizes that Vegeta's pain is Babidi's work, and tries to support Vegeta, telling him to fight Babidi off. He explains to the others what is going on, and they all join in, telling Vegeta not to give in. Gohan asks if Babidi is killing Vegeta, but Surpreme Kai tells them that Babidi is taking over his mind and enslaving him to make become one of his men. Vegeta throws his head back and screams, and a red aura surrounds his body as he powers up to Super Saiyan form. His pain seems to stop, and he sinks to his knees, panting. Everyone thinks Vegeta has beaten Babidi off, but Supreme Kai points out how wrong they are and tells them that it's too late. Vegeta is now controlled by Babidi, having the same Majin symbol on his forehead just like Dabura. Succeeding despite Vegeta's intense struggle to resist, Babidi then warps the four to the location of the World Martial Arts Tournament, which is still celebrating Mr. Satan's victory. the announcer tells him that the match is already over, but tells them that there is always next year. They appear in the ring, greatly surprising Chi-Chi and Bulma, and the rest. Majin Vegeta blasts away a portion of the stadium, killing many, enraging Goku, and causing Bulma to faint. Goku says that the Vegeta he knew would never do that. As they strike fighting stances, the rest of the group up in the stands still wonders what is up. After many years, Vegeta is once again Goku's mortal enemy. Major Events *Babidi uses his magic to put Vegeta under his spell. *Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Shin are transported back to the World Martial Arts Tournament. *Vegeta kills many innocent people in the stadium. Appearances Characters Locations *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara *Champion Belt *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Supreme Kai notices Vegeta is the one Dabura and Babidi are about to use. *"Vegeta's Red Power" - When Babidi turns Vegeta into his servant. *"Babidi Casts Spell" - When Babidi mind controls Vegeta and Vegeta screams in pain. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Majin Vegeta turns around towards Goku before launching his Ki Blast at him which ends up destroying the World Martial Arts Tournament Stadium. *"Vegeta Powers Up" - When Majin Vegeta launches his Big Bang Attack at Goku which the latter tries to block before destroying the World Martial Arts Tournament Stadium. Differences from the manga *In the anime, after Vegeta and the others are brought back to the ship, Vegeta continues his burst of anger, shouting at Gohan for being weak, almost blowing up the ship and even aiming his blast at Shin before he is eventually placed under Babidi's magical spell. In the manga, this does not happen. *Mr. Satan showboating for the crowd before losing all confidence when he see's Android 18 standing there eyeing him is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, when Vegeta fires his blast at Goku, Goku struggled against it as it slowly pushes him back and then away. In the manga, Vegeta simply fired the blast and it knocked Goku away immediately. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 228 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 228 (BDZ) pt-br:Vegeta, o rei da destruição fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 228 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z